


Slowmotion

by mintyalmonds



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dialogue Heavy, First Meetings, M/M, Record Shops, i think, rated t for cussing, they dont do much studying here, yedam has a flare for the dramatics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyalmonds/pseuds/mintyalmonds
Summary: Working at a record shop right next to a cafe means you are definitely bound to have a cliche, Asahi doesn't believe it until he get's tapped on the shoulder by an attractive guy when he was working.old summary: Asahi works at a record shop and a hot guy walks in guess who it is??????? Hmm I wonder as well....
Relationships: Bang Yedam & Hamada Asahi, Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon, Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk, Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *it's actually kinda fast motion I just liked the word slowmotion* (this is a threat listen to slowotion ò.ó)
> 
> also this is my first work :* wish me luck
> 
> kinda inspired by NCT Jaehyun's trip to a record store
> 
> I'll be updating the tags when necessary!! :)

Asahi thinks his friends are dumb. Two of them are fucking and refuse to admit they like each other. Don’t get him wrong, causal relationships exist and he knows the definition, but if you’re staring at your partner like you cannot live without him, that means you like him. Done deal, Asahi will not take no for an answer. The other two are a lost cause, both dense as rocks and stubborn to a fault. There’s one more in the group, cute as a llama, Asahi’s favorite, but he’s out with his boyfriend to-be, so Asahi is stuck with these four fools.

“Are we going to ignore the fact that Haruto, got a boyfriend before our fellow lonely boy right here?” Jihoon says patting his back.

“Hoonie, leave him be I’m sure he’ll find someone one day.” Hyunsuk tuts.

“You think we should set him up?” Junkyu pipes in.

“No.” Asahi responds. “Whether or not I have a boyfriend is not important. You sho—.” He was rudely interrupted with Junkyu slapping Mashiho’s hands away from his plate of macarons.

“Hands off my food,” Junkyu side glances Mashiho. “You didn’t pay for these.”

“Fine, fine.” Mashiho responds while stabbing his fork into Asahi’s half eaten slice of chocolate cake. Asahi pushes the plate towards him since he wasn’t going to finish it anyways. Junkyu glares at Asahi. _What was his problem?_ Then, proceeds to sneak a macaron onto Asahi’s, now Mashiho’s plate of cake. _They should just fuck already._

“How’s fucking going? Any interesting developments?” Mashiho randomly inserts.

Blushing and spluttering, Hyunsuk manages a, “we fucked on the counter.”

“Bro! Give a fucking warning next time! I didn’t actually expect you to answer!” Mashiho exclaims. “No, Jihoon don’t even open your goddamn mouth. Nothing good comes out of it anyway.”

Jihoon raises both his hands and purses his lips while blinking innocently.

“Mashiho! You can’t just ask that! now I can’t eat my macarons!” Junkyu pipes up.

“No one told you to listen, but since you can’t eat them I’d gladly take them off your hands.” Mashiho says reaching for the plate.

“No, fuck off mine!” Junkyu proceeds to shove all of them into his mouth.

“What an asshole, he could’ve given me at least one.” Mashiho rolls his eyes and stabs his cake.

“Wow, we’re so old now, y’all have any plans for after college?” Hyunsuk attempts to change the subject.

Pitying him Asahi responds, “to be honest, no. I want to keep creating music and being a freelance photographer sounds interesting, but I think I’ll just keep it a hobby. I’ll probably be a computer engineer or something since that’s my major, and do music as a side hustle.”

“Yeah same. Music should stay a hobby since I’m not insanely talented, I just like to play around with it. I pretty sure I’ll just stick to Soundcloud and Youtube.”

“Y’all sound so mopey, but yeah, we are getting older and kind of have to choose something to do with our lives. I’ve always wanted to be a surgeon, so that’s the path I’m planning on taking. Meaning motherfucking medical school and shit.” Mashiho responds.

“Same as him,” Junkyu replies nodding, one of his cheeks still stuffed full with macarons.

Hyunsuk turns to Jihoon who currently has his arms around Hyunsuk’s waist while resting his head in the crook of Hyunsuk’s neck. “I don’t know, I’m a chemistry major with a minor in education, so maybe teacher? Honestly, I plan on being one, just not sure which grade to teach.”

The conversation continues on about recent TV shows that they watched to drama and movie recommendations. Before they knew it, the sun was already setting. They tease Asahi about his lack of a love life, and the fact that he literally works at a record shop and can have a cliche, but should stop glaring at everyone. The group ends it with parting words and see you around school before going off onto their separate ways.

* * *

Having a 2pm-closing Thursday, Friday and Saturday shift at the record store was both a blessing and a curse. 1. It was the afternoon after his morning-noon classes, so he’s awake and functioning at that time. However, 2. A certain Bang Yedam, son of the store owners, shares this shift with him. Yedam wasn’t a bad person, he was ju—

“ASAHIIIIII!!! You’d never believe what happened today. You know my favorite underclassman Jeongwoo right, he’s been pining for his friend, the tall, cute Japanese boy, for like eternity. Anyway, just Tuesday, I mean Monday, I asked Jeongwoo to hang out and maybe sing some tracks for me, but he refused.” Yedam pauses for dramatic effect. “So, I was like, ‘why?’ Because why? And he’s like—” Another pause. “I’m going on a date!!” Now, Yedam was jumping and screaming as he and Asahi make their way to the front of the store after dropping off their bags and checking in in the back.

“So I asked, him ‘who was it?’ To be honest, I knew—“ He rolls his eyes. “—but it was cute seeing him flush and whisper his name.” Now, with a dreamy look on his eyes. “Ugh, when will I ever? Maybe I’m just meant to be single my whole life.” He dramatically wails. “Okay time to work, promise me you won’t glare at the customers today, it’s not good for service and I like you too much, so you’re not allowed to get fired by my parents.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Asahi waves him away, and wanders over to the benches by the side of the store to pick up the records that people strew about when they decide they don’t want something, and just leave them at inconvenient places. The store was a really nice building with two stories, the upper floor was for more modernized albums which include photobooks of the artists, CD’s, the occasional poster, and for idol albums — photocards. The walls were a nice creamy-pale yellow color with brown wooden columns reaching the ceiling to provide structure and contrast. Therewere three wooden benches on the side of one wall with a small palm plant decorating each end of the benches. Two dangling lightbulbs hang over each table of records, and there was one big chandelier like light ornament in the center of the store. The linoleum floor was black, but had some shoe scuffs from people walking around. Asahi absolutely adored the old timey vibes from the store and he loved to just walk around and poke through the records to find something he may like. Yes there are online streaming services and Youtube now, but records were cool and loved ad free music.

The door opens and Asahi is close enough to it to greet, “Welcome to Banging Records!” _Fuck Yedam and his stupid sense of humor. Jihoon likes it, but he’s irrelevant and his opinion doesn’t matter._

He returns to putting the records back to their spots when he feels a tap on his shoulder. _Okay Asahi you got this, no glaring, nice face on, you do not want to eat the person behind you! According to Yedam, he is attractive, just scary. Also according to Yedam, people often come into the store after seeing Asahi through the window, but after receiving a death glare they back away, but often end up buying something out of guilt, which is good for the store. But if he had a nicer face, these people would come back to buy more. Blah blah. Asahi does want to keep his job since he has to somehow pay for his groceries and textbooks. Before sending him off to college, he and his parents settled on him paying for groceries and anything he may need by working, while his parents will only cover the rent of his apartment. They want him to learn budgeting, and Asahi, though angry at first, is thankful they did that because now he knows that money does not grow on trees. Okay back to the matter at hand._

Turning around Asahi, with his most pleasant face says, “Yes, how can I help you?” _Why the fuck was he so close?_ All Asahi could see were his pink lips, so he was forced to take a step back—into the table. Tripping over his own feet, Asahi’s stumbles back uttering a small curse before looking up.

_Fuck Asahi’ll totally eat him. No shit._

Before him stands a gorgeous male, one of the most attractive man he has ever seen, if not the most. So Asahi does what any sane person does and stares. Two seconds later, he gently shakes his head, grins and says, “Yes, how may I help you?”

_“_ Hi, sorry about earlier, I hope you’re okay.” He sheepishly smiles while looking apologetic. _Oh stars, he has dimples. He so cute. Fuck me please! Shut the hell up brain, you are so useless._

“No worries, I’m fine.” _He is not fine. His heart is beating too fast._

_“_ Thank goodness! I don’t have enough money to pay for medical bills.” _And he giggles. He motherfucking giggles. Oh, Asahi is done for._ “Uhm. I was wondering where I can find the artist, Treasure? They have a small discography, so I was having a hard time locating them.”

“Album or record?”

“Record.”

Pausing to think and looking away, Asahi stares at the other in the corner of his eyes before saying, “Okay, I have an idea of where they might be, and you’ll probably have to search a bit, but follow me.” Asahi was very much aware of a certain Bang Yedam’s eyes on him, but he was going to ignore his coworker/ boss. He does not want to see the smirk on Yedam’s face right now.

“Okay they should be here. You may have to dig a bit to find them. Let me know if you have any questions, I’ll be around.”

“Thanks!”

Asahi walks away to continue and clean up the records. He helps a few people out before closing, but unfortunately the attractive male did not come looking for him after that. _He probably found everything okay._ _Don’t think too much about it._

Asahi was mopping the floor when Yedam decides to pounce him.

“Fuck, hoe, I could’ve stabbed myself.” Asahi spits out.

“Sorry.” Yedam has the audacity to look sorry. “But, you won’t die that easily.” _This bitch._

“Anyway, I was going to congratulate you!” Throwing his hands up Yedam approaches for a hug and squeezes Asahi tightly. “You didn’t glare at people today, in fact, you actually tried to grin! I’m so proud of you!” Wiping a fake tear away, “my baby’s all grown up.”

“Bitch, you are one year younger than me. Know your place.” Asahi jokingly side eyes Yedam who was still clinging onto him.

Releasing him, Yedam grabs a bottle of water to water the plants. Opening the cap he says, “Hey, do you remember the hot guy you helped?” Moving onto the next plant. “The tall one with the gorgeous smile and dimples? Oh he was so cute.”

“No.” _Of course he remembers. He is so fine._

_“_ Yes, you do. You’re lying and probably thinking ‘omg he’s so fine’, but I’m going to pretend I don’t know so Yedam will shut up and leave me alone. Right? I know I’m right!” Yedam spews this out in the span of five seconds, while rolling his eyes dramatically and clasping his hands with a mocking smile. “Anyway, I was his cashier, and while he was checking out his album, Treasure Effect — he has great taste by the way. I said the usual ‘hope you found everything okay today’ while staring at him, of course, because good looks are meant to be seen. And I was expecting the usual nod or a ‘yes’, but guess what?” Yedam had finished watering the plant and pauses for dramatic effect as he goes to recycle the bottle behind the counter.

Asahi just stares at him, mopping finished a while ago. Yedam will tell him regardless if he answers or not, so he follows Yedam with his eyes as he emerges from behind the counter.

“Ugh, you’re no fun, stop staring at me like that.” Yedam shakes his head. “Since you didn’t answer, I’ll tell you. So instead of the usual response, he was like ‘not just okay, fantastic, actually, I definitely will be coming by more often.’ Omg.” Yedam squealed. Actually scratch that, he screamed in tiny and flailed his arms by his head. Asahi leaves him there and maneuvers to the back to put his mop away. He never understands where Yedam gets the energy from.

Emerging from the back, he slowly claps and continues in monotone with a, “wow, amazing.”

“You. Do. Not. Understand! Ugh! You H-E-L-P-E-D him and he had a F-A-N-T-A-S-T-I-C experience. By the law of flirting, he found you attractive! If not at least good looking.” Yedam takes a dramatic sigh and rolls his eyes.

“You call me attractive all the time, but you always say I’m a pain to be around and a bore.”

“Oh my goodness, shut up.” Big sigh. “You and I — different. I don’t want to date you. But you and him…” Yedam gives him a look and proceeds to wink continuously.

“Whatever, Yedam. I’m done cleaning up, I have to go home and start my essay for Writing 2. Are you good with closing shop by yourself?”

“Yeah, yeah, leave. But, we are not done talking about this. Watch, he will come back and I will say, ‘I told you so!’”

“Mhm, bye! There’s nothing to talk about!”

“Bye! Don’t miss me too much!”

Asahi rolls his eyes, and goes to the back to check out. Grabbing his backpack from his locker he walks out the door waving to Yedam as he exits. To be completely honest, the guy was relatively attractive, and to have him be interested is making his heart beat faster, but he just hopes he doesn’t scare attractive boy away with his glaring if they see each other in the future. Also, he should stop listening to Yedam too much, though Yedam is smart and in university on a scholarship with honors, not everything that comes out of his mouth is fact. He does not want to get his hopes up, but he’s secretly hoping Yedam is right and he will be seeing the boy again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Leaving his apartment at 9:50am, Asahi hauls his half-conscious ass to the nearby cafe which was located next to Banging Records. He had stayed up until 4 am finishing up a track that he still needs Mashiho’s vocals for. Feeling like passing out from tiredness, he stumbles into the cafe. The bell above the door chimes for a full 30 seconds before Asahi realizes he has yet to let go of the door handle which he had been leaning on half asleep. _How embarrassing_. Letting go of the door, he shakes his head and pulls out his phone to check the time. It was a little past ten meaning he had about 30 minutes before having to go to class. Sighing he returns his phone to his pocket and looks around. Teume, the cafe, was decked in everything sky blue, from chairs to couches to rugs. The walls were alternating colors of sky blue and white. There was a “comfy corner” as he and his friends call it, in the back of the cafe, since it had a two seater sky blue sofa against a wall, with a monstera plant decorating the corner. Three bouncy arm chairs(a proven fact, he has bounced in them), were situated directly opposite the sofa. An oval wooden coffee table was centered between the sofa and chairs. Sweeping the cafe, he sees the plants hanging by every wide window. The windows were from ceiling to top of the tables, leaving room for an outlet underneath for the university students who camp there. Around the cafe were regular wooden tables and sky blue chairs. He could see students wildly smashing at their keyboard to finish an essay that they probably had a month to do but put it off until today.

Yawning he takes out his phone to pass the time, since there were about three people in front of him. When it was his turn, he sluggishly waddles to the counter and gives his regular order of iced americano. Nodding with his eyes closed when the barista repeats his order, he waves his credit card over the card reader after checking that the price was right. He drags his feet as he makes his way to the pick up area. When his drink was called he stumbles over to the counter, weakly nods his head in thanks, grabs a straw and napkin(out of habit) and makes his way out of the shop. While sipping his drink, he slowly regains his bearings and enjoys the walk to his lecture. In the middle of taking a sip, he notices some marker stains on his hand. He doesn’t recall using any makers recently so he checks the side of his cup to find some smeared writing on it.

“Hey cutie, you’re adorable when you’re sleepy! Txt me :)” with a phone number provided.

Now, this was lovely and all, but Asahi was so dead to the world, he didn’t even see his barista’s face. Weighing his options, he could text them, but since he doesn’t know who they are or what they look like, it could be awkward. _Asahi stop you’re awkward all the time._ For all he knows they could be female and Asahi sure as heck does not want to lead someone he’s not going to be interested in on. So after finishing his drink, he silently apologizes to whoever gave him their number and wishes them the best on their romantic endeavors, then chucks the cup into the trash can.

* * *

Exiting the lecture hall, he spots Mashiho and Junkyu animated talking in front of a bench. He waves at them while approaching, but they didn’t respond. As he gets closer, he notices that Junkyu was teasing Mashiho by holding a bag of chips over his head and out of reach. Annoyed Mashiho was smacking Junkyu while trying to jump and reach for the bag. Without sparing a second, he whipped out his phone to immediately record. He stood about six feet from the fighting duo. Thirty seconds in, Junkyu noticed him and waved with one hand. While he was distracted, Mashiho launched himself at the snack in the other hand and snatched it away before greeting Asahi with a wave.

Sending Mashiho a look of offense, he says, “Y’all want to head over to the library to hangout? Hoon and Suk are ‘busy.” Junkyu gestures with air quotes.

“Stop, I didn’t ask,” Asahi rolled his eyes, “but sure, I have a shift at two, though, so I can’t stay for long.”

“That’s fine, let’s go, let’s go, let’s go, go, go!”

As they make their way to the library, Asahi takes the time to marvel at the trees, looking up and seeing how the sunlight pours through the gaps between the reddening leaves. He see’s squirrels chasing each other as they jump from tree to tree, enjoy life before hibernation. It was the beginning of October, and leaves were just barely starting to fall, so Asahi takes the chance to stomp on every leaf he sees. Unfortunately, he was met with disappointment, since the leaves haven’t dried, they didn’t crunch. Frustrated, he decided to watch his dumb friends instead. He looks over to his left and finds Junkyu and Mashiho sharing the bag of chips they were fighting over earlier. Shaking his head, he makes a mental note to send the video to the group chat later.

* * *

Entering the library, they were surprised to find Jihoon and Hyunsuk occupying a table next to a window talking quietly amongst themselves.

“Hey, you both said you were busy when I texted you to meet with me and Mashi! What are you doing here?” Junkyu announces disturbing the silence.

“Oh, hi! Your text was so unclear, you literally texted ‘me n mashi r gna get food ya’ll wanna come?’” Jihoon retorts. “ _I_ should be the one asking what _you_ are doing here, bc they definitely _don’t_ sell food at the library. Also sit down, y’all look dumb standing around the table like that.”

Taking their seats with Asahi on the side by the window across Hyunsuk, with Mashiho followed by Junkyu to his right.

“I was in the middle of telling Hyunsuk a story my seat mate from OChem told me today. I guess I’ll start from the beginning and tell y’all too.” After seeing their nods of confirmation, Jihoon continues, “So today, my friend told me that he went to the record shop yesterday, oh! It’s the one where Sahi works at! Okay, he was searching for an album and couldn’t find it, so he went to the closest worker and asked him to help find the album, right? When he turned around, the worker, Jae, legit these are his words alright, ‘he was the most beautiful man I have ever seen, like yes Kanemoto Yoshinori, is hot as fuck, but this man is so beautiful!’ okay and blah blah he got the album and checked out, but then today! He was working his shift at the cafe, the blue one that we frequent, and his beautiful man walks in all ‘cute and sleepy’ and he turned to mush. To be honest, I probably would turn to mush too if I saw Sukkie sleepy. He is so cute when he wakes up.” Jihoon then turns to Hyunsuk and gives him a dopey smile, and Asahi wants to cry because he’s still painfully single. “So his sleepy boy walks to the counter and mumbles his order. While he was writing the order on the cup he decides to add his number to the cup in hopes that he gets a text, but the boy didn’t look at him so he’s not sure if the boy will know who he is or may think he’s a creep. Anyway, he kept checking his phone the whole class, it was so cute and kinda sad too since he didn’t get a text. I hope he gets his text.”

Now Asahi has a brain, though a bit slow, he’s fairly certain that the guy Jihoon was talking about was the guy who gave him his number. It was also true that Asahi was not fully functional at the cafe. So he randomly blurts:

“I thought he could be female and didn’t want to crush anyone’s heart so I threw the cup away.” After saying that he internally cringes at how stupid he sounded. He could’ve phrased that better like _I didn’t see his face or something more intelligent_.

“YOU???” Jihoon practically shouts, pointing an accusing finger at him.

“Shh.” Hyunsuk chides. “But that’s actually pretty cute, y’all meet at a record shop where you work and you enter the cafe where he works. It’s so fucking cliche, straight out of a web novel. I would totally watch this. You better keep us updated.”

“Wow….Sahi…..Romance…..never thought I’d see the day he leaves the single club. Where’s my cliche?” Junkyu rests his face on his hand while staring at the table.

“You don’t get one, no one will ever like your nasty ass” Mashiho retorts finishing the chips and getting up to throw the bag away.

“Go to hell! I’m gonna go to the vending machine to get something to drink, y’all want anything?”

“Two cokes,” Hyunsuk replies. Mashiho turns his head to Asahi.

Asahi just shakes his head, “No thanks, I have to leave soon anyway.”

With both Mashiho and Junkyu gone, Jihoon pipes up, “Literally enemies to lovers. They are so dense.”

Not even three minutes later they hear a shout come from the direction of the vending machine, which was outside the library meaning it was far away from where their table was situated.

“There they go again. I guess Mashiho wanted a drink, too, and they cannot last two seconds without fighting each other.” Jihoon just shakes his head solemnly.

Five minutes later the duo still haven’t returned.

Asahi gets up to leave for his shift. “I have to go, I’m starting my shift soon, I’ll check on them and make sure they haven’t killed each other yet.” He says getting up from his seat and packing up his things. Waving bye to the Jihoon and Hyunsuk he leaves the library. When he reached the vending machine, there was no Junkyu or Mashiho in sight. Interesting. So he continues his trek out of the building. Besides the entrance, there was a stairway leading up the second story balcony of the library. He could hear muffled noises coming from that direction, so he goes and checks it out to see if his friends were there, and if he needed to break a fight.

Quietly rounding the corner, he first see’s Mashiho facing the wall, inching closer to the edge of the wall, he sees Junkyu pinned to the wall by Mashiho who was on his tiptoes invested in a passionate liplock. Junkyu’s arms were wrapped around the back of Mashiho’s waist keeping him steady, while Mashiho’s had one hand wrapped around Junkyu’s neck and the other on the back of his head to pull him closer. _It was about time._ Quickly snapping photo’s from different angles to make his friends look like they lived in a fairytale, because this is a very monumental event and his self proclaimed good photography skills are on the line, he quickly backs away and continues on his trek to the record store.

* * *

**Group Chat: MMM**

Asahi: *one video*

Asahi: This was funny so I wanted to send this before I send the next thing

Jihoon: lollllllll Mashi’s too cuteee

Jihoon: I want to eat him

Jihoon: I should try this on Sukkie

Jihoon: It’d be so funnn

Hyunsuk: I’ll kick your balls

Jihoon: no you won’t then I cant fuck you goo anymore T^T

Jihoon: *good

Hyunsuk: yeah I won’t

Asahi: get a room

Asahi: fucking disgusting

Asahi: I need to bleach my eyes

Hyunsuk: what was was the other thing

Jihoon: is it blackmail?

Asahi: no

Asahi: it’s headache relief medication

Asahi: *two pictures* _He took an extra because he knows Mashikyu will steal his pictures to post and Junkyu and Mashiho will argue that they cannot post the same pic_

Jihoon: HOLY SHIT

Jihoon: MF FINALLY

Jihoon: DAMN SON THIS IS ArT

Hyunsuk: THE pICS aER SP NICE

Hyunsuk: ALSO YEAH WOOOOOO HOLY SHT WE:VE WATIED SO LONG FOR THIS

Smiling, Asahi puts his phone on vibrate and enters the record shop.

* * *

Two days later, when Asahi was closing shop with Yedam — he’d told him all about the coffee shop incident, and Yedam was painfully smug about the whole thing, repeating I told you so over and over again — the door chimes five minutes before closing. He turns to the door to see attractive guy (Jae?) standing there with a grin on his face.

“Jihoon told me you’d be here today, and that you get off work around now.” Attractive guy says with a smile.

“Yes he does, and he is very free tonight because all his exams are over, today was his last one.” Yedam annoyingly supplies. “And he’s very in—“

Putting a hand over Yedam’s mouth he nods and says,” Yes? How can I help you.” Yedam then licks him, and he quickly removes his hand and rubs it on Yedam’s shirt while giving him a disgusted glare. Thankfully, Yedam just grins, motions for him to keep talking, and proceeds to clean up, but continues to stay within earshot.

“I was wondering if you’d like to grab some coffee sometime.” Attractive boy says, Asahi should learn his name. Nervously fidgeting his hands he continues, “Or anything else if you’d like.”

“That’s kinda creepy, considering that I don’t even know your name.” _Oh Asahi, smooth, way to go, atta boy._

The boy lets out a giggle. _Oh stars above, he mf giggles._ “Hi, sorry, I’m Jaehyuk and you are?”

_“_ Asahi, nice to meet you, I’d love to grab coffee sometime. Just, maybe not where you work.” He says with a small chuckle.

Returning the chuckle, he says, “You have my number so text me?”

“Ah, about that, I’m surprised Jihoon didn’t tell you, but I threw it away,” he hears a gasp from under a nearby table. Oh, he forgot to tell Yedam the rest of the story. “Sorry, I was tired that day and didn’t know it was you behind the counter until Jihoon told me that is, and for your information I’m 100% into males and didn’t want to lead someone on if they weren’t. So, to sum it up, I don’t have your number.” Asahi sheepishly grins at Jaehyuk.

Asahi’s heart was about to leap out of his chest, because Jaehyuk just giggled again. “Yeah, here’s my phone, just put your number in and I’ll call you so that you have mine.”

Asahi takes the phone and inputs his number, calling himself before giving it back.

“I’ll text you later, yeah?”

Asahi’s gives a thumbs up because he doesn’t trust himself to talk anymore, waving at Jaehyuk as he leaves the shop. Yedam emerges from his hiding spot under the table, only to immediately scream and flail his arms around. Pouncing on Asahi he says, “You’d better let me do your makeup, you have great fashion sense, so I’m not worried, but a little makeup doesn’t hurt anyone!”

Asahi nods too stunned in the moment to roll his eyes at Yedam like how he normally responds to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be back to edit later ://

“Okay, so you have been texting him for what, like, four days now and you don’t know his favorite color?” Yedam, ever the dramatic, rolls his eyes and looks at Asahi questioningly.

“I, never asked?” Asahi replies.

“You’re impossible. Ask him now, I need to do your eye shadow. Also, you are not allowed to choose your outfit until I’m done. It has to match.” Yedam says grabbing Asahi’s phone and throwing it at him. “Ask.”

Asahi barely manages to catch his phone, smacking it upwards before catching it as it falls back down. Unlocking it, he presses on messages to text Jaehyuk asking for his favorite color. Before he could manage to explain himself, Yedam snatches the phone away and tosses it onto Asahi’s bed. It lands somewhere within the folds of his blanket.

“Don’t overthink it. He’ll probably think you want to wear a color that he likes, which isn’t that far off from my intention.” Yedam digs into his bag, unpacking his eyeshadow pallets and spreading them out along with his brushes on Asahi’s desk, before flopping onto the bed and closing his eyes. “I am so tired. Today, I only had one class, thank the stars, but it’s physics, so I’m not that thankful. But, there’s a cute guy in the class, so I guess it’s bearable. I think he’s taken though. There’s always a thicc, small guy who comes and waits by the door for him after class. Not to worry though, I don't hurt anyone by staring and cute guys give me serotonin.” Yedam yawns and closes his eyes.

This is too funny for Asahi not to text his friends about it. Also, he’s pretty sure Junkyu has been to the record shop. How did Yedam miss him? He walks over to his bed and grabs his phone from where it had landed. Unlocking it, he swipes out of his chat with Jaehyuk and into his group chat. As he predicted, Junkyu and Mashiho did post the pictures, Junkyu favoring the angle that showed more of Mashiho’s face, and Mashiho favoring the one taken at a low angle because it made him look taller. They had asked Asahi to photoshop it to highlight certain features – in Junkyu’s case, for some reason, he wanted Asahi to subtly add volume to his eyelashes, which wouldn’t even be noticeable once posted, but Asahi didn't bother asking. He was texting the chat about Yedam’s _hot boy_ , most likely being Junkyu, when he received “black” from Jaehyuk. Oh fuck him, last time he tried doing a smoky eye look, he ended up looking like a panda. He hopes Yedam is actually good at makeup and does something nice. Locking his phone, he walks over to where Yedam was dozing off and kicks his feet.

“Wake up, bitch, he said black.” Kicking Yedam a second time, he shuffles back to his desk and sits down in his striking, mint green Ikea bouncy desk chair.

Groaning and raising his arms above his head, Yedam yawns mid-stretch before sitting up and running his hands through his hair. “Pretty boy finally replied?”

“Yeah, he said black.” Asahi repeats.

“How _unique_ of him.” Yedam rolls his eyes. “I’m going to use a bit of purple glitter, and I’ll think about whether or not I want to do a shadowy look.” Stretching one last time, he walks to his equipment laid out on the desk. Choosing a brush, he taps it against his hands while thinking about how he should proceed.

Asahi, with nothing better to do, just closes his eyes and zones out.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Yedam puts the finishing touches on Asahi’s lips before smiling at him. “You look absolutely stunning. Okay, go check yourself out in the mirror and find an outfit that goes well with this look.”

Blinking a bit to get his bearings back, he trudges over to the bathroom that was attached to his room. Yedam was very good at makeup, he actually looks pretty hot. Instead of black eyeshadow, Yedam settled for black wings with a touch of purple glitter. There was a small dusting of blush on his cheeks, and shiny light pink lipgloss which matches well with his pale complexion. He hears Yedam making his way into the bathroom, and turns around.

“So, how’d I do? I have contact lenses, if you want to use them. They’re hazel colored.” Which Asahi nodded at. Yedam turns around to rummage in his bag before pulling out a contact case and solution. “They’re sealed and unused, you can keep them, but throw them away after 30 days.”

Nodding Asahi, turns to the mirror to put them in.

“What about hair?” Yedam continues, “Do you want a cute wavy look, or one that shows your forehead. To be honest, I think the forehead one will look spicier.”

“Do whatever.” Asahi was too busy thinking about what he had in his closet to match with this look. He supposes a white collared shirt, under a dark purple v-neck sweater, tan kakis, and his timberlands. He thinks it’d look good with his chain necklace, along with a dangling earring on the right side. He’d pass on the rings, and have a chain bracelet matching his necklace.

“Ready!” Asahi is shaking with nervousness because cute guys make him weak. Not that he isn’t normally weak, afterall his nickname is paper doll.

“Okay hottie! Go get that dick!” Yedam exclaims. “Use protection.” Yedam sticks his tongue out and points finger guns at him.

Asahi rolls his eyes and says “Naw, I’m actually interested in him not looking for a quick fuck.” Asahi winks, to the best of his ability.

“Get out! I’m jealous!” Yedam says throwing a pillow at him and laughing. “Share your location with me, and text me an hour in, so I know you’re not dead.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Asahi waves him off. “You can stay here, just don’t burn down the house.” Asahi waves at Yedam while leaving, and turns on his location outside the door.

* * *

Asahi pulls his car into a parking spot, and kills the engine. He heaves a big sigh, checks the address again, sends Yedam a picture of the restaurant, as well as his groupchat the same picture and address, along with the text “I hope I don’t die”. He doesn’t check for any replies, after re-confirming that it is the right address, and gets out of his car. He locks the car and walks to the restaurant they agreed on. It wasn’t a fancy restaurant, but it had good reviews on Yelp claiming that the service was good, the food was worth the prices, and that that atmosphere was comfortable — not too busy. It was also a restaurant downtown with frequent customers and outdoor seating, so Asahi choose it just in case Jaehyuk was not a good guy and would kidnap him. Not that he thought he was, but Asahi was a physically weak man(Jihoon has invited him to his pilate sessions which he declined), he cannot fight, so he was just taking safety measures where he can yell for help and know there are people around to hear.

Walking into the restaurant he tells the receptionist, “reservation for Yoon Jaehyuk?” The receptionist leads him to the outdoor seating (Asahi requested it be outdoor seating) were he sees Jaehyuk dressed in simply a black shortsleeved button down with cat prints, black jeans, and black doc martins. His black hair was slightly parted to the left side. _Did understand the text as Asahi wanting him to dress up in a full outfit of his favorite shade._

“Hi! You made it!” Jaehyuk says looking Asahi up and down, and grinning. “How are you?” _Hot._

“I’m good, thanks.” Asahi responds, sitting on the opposite side of their rectangular table. Picking up the menu, he waves over the waiter and orders a water and an appetizer of calamari.

“You look nice.” Jaehyuk says with a smile. _Oh he has sharp canines. He reminds me of a puppy._

Blushing Asahi responds with, “well I think you’re hot.” Oh. Oops. He was supposed to respond with, “likewise.”

Laughing with his hadn’t over his mouth Jaehyuk says, “Thanks, I tried today. I’m glad you like it.”

“So, what’s your favorite food?” Asahi asks to start the conversation.

“Uhm, I like hamburgers, and ramen.”

“Oh! We should go to a hamburger joint next time, to be honest restaurant vibes aren’t really my style.” _Oh he said the words next time, which means he’s telling Jaehyuk he wants a next time, not that he doesn’t, he does, but does Jaehyuk want a next time? The date hasn’t even been that long yet. He’s overthinking, he knows._

“Yes totally! I know a good place near campus!” _Jaehyuk’s excited, so he supposes he didn’t fuck up._ “So what do you like to do over the free time, outside of school and work.”

“Mm. I like music, so I sometimes compose songs for fun.” The calamari arrives, so they lean back so that the server can put it on the table. “Other than that, I actually don’t do much outside of school and work.”

“Oh nice! Let me listen!” Jaehyuk says before he chows down a piece of calamari.

Picking up a piece for himself he responds, “Don’t expect too much, I’m not that great. It’s only a hobby. I’ll show you later if we hang out more.”

“If? Of course we’ll hang out more! Or are you not interested?” _Wee woo! Wee woo! Emergency! He needs to salvage this conversation!_

“No, no, I am, I just didn’t know if you were, I’m kinda boring to be honest, I didn’t know if you’d be interested in hanging out with me again.” Asahi said looking down. _Yes, yes. Way to save the day!_

“Hey! I am very interested in you, why do you think I gave you my number when you ordered coffee that day? I’m in-ter-est-ed in you!” Jaehyuk said pronouncing every syllable of interested. _Asahi was hooked on this man._ “How about we order some food now and continue our conversation with lunch, I’m hungry.”

Asahi nodded and thats how they spent the rest of their lunch, chatting and finding out more about each other.

* * *

After lunch, where they took five minutes to fight over the bill, and ended up just splitting, it with the promise that there’ll be more opportunities to fight over the bill in the future, they decided to stroll around downtown to digest. Passing many shops, and entering some of them simply to window shop. They ended up at the park, and sat down on the rim of the fountain.

“So, Jihoon left the hot plate on, while he was transferring the metal from the beaker to the calorimeter, and he accidentally pushed the wire onto the plate. When he returned, the plastic covering the wire had completely melted and—” Jaehyuk was laughing at Asahi knows what, “well long story short the hot plate was no longer useful and the TA gives him glares every time we have labs.”

Asahi did not understand a single word that Jaehyuk said, but that doesn’t stop him from laughing with him. Jaehyuk’s laugh was far too addicting not to laugh its him. Another plus is that now Asahi has a story to bully Jihoon with.

After catching their breath. Jaehyuk turns too Asahi with that cute as hell smile that just makes Asahi’s heart thump and says, “Asahi. Today was wonderful, I love spending time with you! I hope we can do it more often!” Jaehyuk had a hopeful look on his face.

“I liked today, too. Yes, let’s hang out more.”

“Would you like to walk me to the bus? I took it here, and the next one is coming soon.”

Well, Asahi can do one of two things here, he can walk Jaehyuk to the bus station, OR he can drive him home. The latter option was certainly appealing to him more. He also doesn’t want to sound too desperate when asking.

Thinking of ways to tell Jaehyuk that he can give him a ride, he settles with a short, “I drove here, would you like a ride?”

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“I asked didn’t I?” _Smooth, Asahi, smooth. Damn, he’s so daring today._

* * *

Arriving his car, Asahi asks, “radio? Or do you prefer the silence?”

“Either is fine by me,” Jaehyuk says getting into the passengers side. _Ah, shit. Asahi forgot to open the door for him. He mentally smacks his head._

They ended up driving in silence while listening to a music channel on the radio. Jaehyuk would occasionally sing along to some of the songs, and Asahi would join if he knows the song. Mainly, Asahi just rewinded the day in his head and smiled. He thinks about when they entered the pet shop and Jaehyuk made a beeline to the puppy section, like he’s been there many times. Asahi remembers following him and sneakily snapping photos which he sent to Yedam. He ended up just texting Yedam, that he wasn’t murdered in an alley, instead of calling. Yedam responded with a keyboard smash and an irrelevant emoji smash. While Jaehyuk was transfixed on the puppies, Asahi simply admired his visuals on the side.

“You look like you’re thinking about something good.” Jaehyuk breaks the silence. “You’re smiling.”

_Fuck._ Without taking his eyes off the road, Asahi wasn’t taking any chances, he’s not that great of a driver. “Just thinking about today.”

“What about today?”

“You, and the puppies.”

Jaehyuk makes an undecipherable noise and cracks open the window, “sorry, is it just me or is it hot in here.” He rapidly fans his face and looks at Asahi who was laughing to himself.“Stop~~ don’t laugh at me,” he wines and closes the window.

They continue to drive in comfortable silence. Arriving at Jaehyuks apartment, Asahi parallel parks somewhere near the building. As he as unbuckling his seatbelt to get out, he receives a call from Yedam. _Wow, what perfect timing._

Picking up, he says, “what do you want?”

“Honey, I thought you said no fucking on the first date, but I’m guessing you changed you mind?” _Oh, shit it was getting late._ He could hear Yedam winking from across the line, and internally groans. Jaehyuk had decided to get out by himself and was staring at Asahi from the other side of the car with concern, his head tilted to one side. Asahi shakes his head. _He so cute._ Yedam continues, “don’t worry, I took this into account, there should be a couple of them in your bag, hidden in the side pocket.” Asahi dramatically inhales.

“I’m just dropping him off at his house you dirty hoe, I’ll see your ugly ass at home.” He hangs up before Yedam can say anything in response.

“Walk me to the door?” Jaehyuk asks tilting his head again, he was like a puppy. Asahi is going to combust.

Asahi nods and walks over to where Jaehyuk was. He locks the door behind him and walks alongside Jaehyuk to the elevator leading up to his apartment. He waves to Jaehyuk as he gets into the elevator, and stands there and waves until the doors close. He then gets a text from Jaehyuk saying, “I’m looking forward to seeing you more.” Asahi smiles and sends him a picture that he took of Jaehyuk at the pet shop before he walks to his car and drives home.

When he entered his apartment, he was greeted with a glare from the couch and Yedam saying, “ew you’re actually back, I was looking forward to having the apartment to myself.” Asahi rolls his eyes and makes his way to Yedam, flopping onto his friend.

“I know you missed me, don’t lie.”

“Shut up and tell me about your date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihi! It's finally finished and on Valentine's day!! Thank you for leaving kudos, I appreciate it and it makes me happy that at least someone is enjoying this <3\. I hope y'all liked this last chapter please feel free to leave kudos and comments!!


End file.
